10_networksfandomcom-20200213-history
Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer (アリータシェーファー "Arīta Shēfā") is one of the main characters from Code Lyoko, and the main female protagonist with an important role, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. In the Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers series, she's paired up with the Haos attribute and partners with the Bakugan Saint Nemus. In [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/%22My_Little_Pony:_Lyoko_Is_Magic%22 My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic], she's a pink Alicorn with the Evolution Eye as her cutie mark. In the animated portion of Lyoko, she was first voiced by Sharon Mann (who also voices Jeremie and Nurse Yolanda Paradan), and in Evolution, she is portrayed by Leonie Berthonnaud. Lyoko Outfit and Powers Aelita's Lyoko outfit consist of pink colors in many hues, with an evolved outfit based on her season 4 outfit, but given a more simple design with a retro look. In the digital worlds other than Lyoko, she gains the symbol of 2/3's the Evolution Eye, and given a pink jumpsuit with a helmet with two blades running to the back of it. Her powers in Lyoko haven't changed, though. She uses the power of Recreation (i.e. a honeycomb shield, new platforms, landscape shields and copies of herself or others as distractions) to help her allies, and uses her main LyokoCode to de-activate Towers. She gained her main weapon in Season 3 of Lyoko, in the form of Energy Fields, small plasma energy balls which are thrown at enemies to paralyze them and, in most cases, defeat them. In Season 4 and Evolution, she has gained the ability of flight (holographic wings) thanks to modifications by Jeremie (her current outfit), by activating the bracelet on her wrist. Aelita can also track down where the activated Towers were at, via Pulsations but this was only done in Season 1 of Lyoko, with the psychic link to the Supercomputer. Along with her LyokoCode, she can use the "Border Code" (used once) to delete a sector and gather memory to repair the Supercomputer, and under the influence of XANA, can use "Code XANA" to let XANA activate a Tower (given to William under XANA's influence). Lyoko Backstory Aelita had a complicated childhood very few knew about. She was once a very happy child living with her father Waldo Schaeffer (who soon became Franz Hopper) and her mother Anthéa Schaeffer. At a very young age, Anthéa disappeared mysteriously, so Aelita had only lived with Franz and moved to the Hermitage, where Aelita was home-schooled. The day when she came home from a bike ride, the Men In Black were after her and Franz, and Franz had no other choice but to bring Aelita to the abandoned Factory, where Franz virtualized both him and his daughter to Lyoko (the Forest Sector), where they hoped they would be safe. However, Franz could not convince XANA to let them live on Lyoko, so Franz gave Aelita the Keys to Lyoko and shut down the Supercomputer, until it was turned back on 10 years later. Gallery campanile_AelitaR.jpg|French collectible card (front) campanile_AelitaV.jpg|French collectible card (back with info) Gobelins_11.jpg|Concept Collage of Aelita From Code Lyoko Aelita Pony Face Badge.png|Aelita's Face Badge from My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic aelita_901.png|Aelita's Face Badge from Code Lyoko code_lyoko_aelita_season_4_toy_by_thatguy4802-d74w001.jpg|Toy Season 4 Aelita (Spain) with Toy Manta